


The Healing Begins

by thelocalmaniac



Category: It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Main Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Lucas Thomas is an awkward boy, Lucas is a good boy too though, Other, The canon in which Noah takes Jane's place, They use protection, gender non-conforming mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelocalmaniac/pseuds/thelocalmaniac
Summary: Remy and Lucas Thomas, along with their friends, somehow survived their encounter with the Power who lived in the woods, but not without a sacrifice.They would do anything to feel alive and safe again.
Relationships: Lucas Thomas & Main Character, Lucas Thomas/Main Character (It Lives In The Woods)
Kudos: 10





	The Healing Begins

**Author's Note:**

> The plot and characters from It Lives In The Woods are not mine, but belong to Play Choices & the It Lives universe.  
> Only the interpretation of the MC, Remy, is my own.
> 
> They are canon typical ages of 17/18ish, and in theory are minors.

“Remy. Remy, are you okay?” 

Lucas’ dark eyes watched Remy with concern. The police had finally stopped their interrogation, and though they had tried to convince them about Jane being Mr. Red, of Noah’s death not being due to a rockslide at all, of supernatural entitles—they had been hesitant to believe them. The police had escorted them home, but knowing nobody would be around at their house, he had offered to have Remy come to his place instead. For some reason, even though they were drained and bloodied, Remy had agreed. 

Eventually Lucas’ parents had let them be, content with the fact that their son was alive and well. Sometime during that time period Remy had, apparently, zoned out. 

They blinked and straightened their spine, looking at Lucas in surprise before wilting. “Oh, sorry. I was just thinking.” _I can’t believe I couldn’t save Noah. I can’t believe I let him take Jane’s place. It should have been_ _me,_ _it should have been me, it should have been--_

“Do you want to talk about it?” Remy jolted, looking back at their...boyfriend? Was that what they were? Had they even labeled it? Was that really important anymore? “What happened with Noah. After the game Jane threw us out and we couldn't’ get back in. I tried—I wanted to get to you, Rem, but something was blocking us. What happened in there?” Lucas asked, putting a hand on their shoulder. Gentle, so gentle, as if they might break. When their lower lip trembled, he exhaled and pulled them into a fierce hug, burying his nose into the crook of their neck. Remy sniffed and hugged him back, squeezing tightly. 

“I can’t believe he’s _gone_ . I know he betrayed us, but...he was confused, he was so _lost_. We need to figure out how to get him back, Lucas.” They noted that Lucas never replied, but they figured they would try again later. Lucas rubbed one of his hands over their back, whispering sweet nothings until they had cried themselves out. Only then did Remy tell him what happened with Noah and Jane and the Power. It sounded ridiculous, but so did everything else that had happened that week. 

Lucas nodded once they were done. “On some level, Jane was controlling him.” Remy inclined their head, having thought the same thing. “You did everything you could. I’m...I’m so _glad_ that you didn’t take Jane’s place, that you let Noah do it. I-I don’t know what I would have done if....” He couldn’t even finish his sentence and instead he shook his head with a watery laugh. “I’m happy you’re alive.” 

Clearly the thought that they had been so willing to take Jane’s place was eating at him; Remy took pity on him and stepped forward, pressing the softest of kisses to his mouth before taking his face in their hands, pressing their forehead to his. “I’m happy I got to see you again. I’m glad that, for now, this is all done.” Until they figured out how to free Noah. 

Because they would. No matter what it took. 

The class president had an odd expression on his face, something between warmth and relief and unreserved happiness, and it loosened something in Remy’s chest. It was so, _so_ nice having someone in their life like this. Having Lucas Thomas, specifically, back in their life was a true joy. “I think I might be in love with you?” Remy told him, voice rough, uncharacteristically shy in this moment. 

But Lucas was smiling, shifting his weight nervously before whispering, “I think I might love you, too.” Then he kissed them and this time it was a searing kiss, conveying the fear and hope and promise of something better that they had all been experiencing tonight, that they wanted to move past, and he wanted to have Remy with him. If they’d have him. Considering all the times Remy had comforted, defended, and sacrificed themselves for him so far, he sort of thought they might, though. Remy kissed back with all they had, tangling their tongue with his, nibbling on his lower lip, tucking their hands into his suit to get closer to him. Lucas groaned into their mouth before pulling away, brown eyes bright, olive skin flushed. Taking their hands out of his shirt, he gave them a tug that spurred them both toward his room, leading them up the stairs. When they brought his hand to their mouth to kiss it, he nearly choked. He wasn’t sure he would make it to his bedroom, honestly. 

“Look, Rem, we don’t have to--” 

“I want to, I _want to--”_

They stopped to press a fiery kiss to the back of his neck and he gasped, struggling with the door handle to his room. They practically fell inside, laughing, and Lucas turned around to wrap his arms around Remy—only to find that they had already mostly shimmied out of their dress and were watching him expectantly, grinning. It was the freest he had ever seen them, and it made his stomach do a flip. Lucas grinned back at them before moving to pull off his suit; Remy helped unbutton his white dress shirt, pressing kisses to every piece of skin bared to them. He was already unbearably hard by the time he had removed all the layers of clothing from his top half. 

He stared at their chest. “You didn’t wear a--” 

“Nope.” Not embarrassed in the slightest, Remy grinned at him before sliding forward, running their hands down his shoulders and arms, inspecting every mole, hair, and freckle on his body with their mouth shortly after. His breathing grew harsher and he moaned lowly, running his hands through their pixie hair. “Is that a problem?” 

“God, _no_ \--” Lucas swallowed when they placed their mouth on his fluttering pulse, a whimper escaping him when they left a mark. He was scandalized. “Rem, my _parents_ \--” 

“Don’t control you.” Remy placed a chaste kiss to his lips, warm and inviting. “Be a teenager while you still can. You have somebody who loves you, willing in your bedroom, and if you want them, you can have them. And then tomorrow we can tell the whole school that their president is _hella_ desirable.” 

Lucas snorted. “I’m _not_ telling them that.” But he was smiling now, entirely amused, and let Remy start to take off his pants, grinning like an idiot against his mouth as they kissed and kissed and kissed him until he was leaning on them, boneless. “Are you sure you want to do this, though? We can use a raincheck if you want. You don’t _have_ to do this.” 

Remy’s hands stilled and they looked up at him, gaze searching. “Hm? Oh, I’m sure. Positive. I want to feel alive and safe in the arms of you, and I’m ready for whatever that is. Is this what _you_ want, though? If you want to wait, we can just make out, and that’s entirely fine, too.” Even though they wanted to do anything and everything with him, they would move at whatever pace Lucas wanted to. Remy took his hands in theirs and waited for a reply, placing a kiss to his knuckles. “Whatever you choose.” 

He stared at them, eyes round and glassy, before chuckling. Lucas pressed a kiss to the top of their head. “I do, I want this. God, where did you even _come_ from? Where have you been all of this time?” When he kissed their mouth, neither of them could stop smiling. It was a dumb, awful kiss, but they were both too happy to worry about it. Thankfully it didn’t take too long for them to get their acts together. Remy tugged Lucas’ pants down to his knees and he stepped (stumbled) out of them, pulling his boxers down in quick succession. His trembling hands pulled at their underwear and soon they were both standing in the nude, hands tracing and touching everything within their reach. Soon they had tripped and groped their way toward the bed in the room, falling into it. Lucas broke their heated kisses to latch onto their jaw, their neck, their collarbone, licking and nibbled down the valley between their breasts. One careful, deliberate suck on one of their nipples had them squirming; he looked up hastily, not sure if they were uncomfortable, but the lust in their gaze answered his question. He continued his trek down their body until he was between their legs, still licking and sucking, making a contented noise when they grabbed a fistful of his hair. Honestly, he wouldn’t have minded if they were rougher, but they could investigate _that_ later. For now, he just wanted to relish in the fact that, somehow, they were both alive. 

Neither of them could _believe_ they were both alive, and they intended to make the most of it. They _couldn’t_ waste any more time. 

Only when Remy had convulsed in their climax did he remove his mouth, flushed and eager. He crawled back up their body, unsure if they would want to kiss him after his mouth had been sucking them off, but Remy answered _that_ question by pulling him to their mouth for a kiss until he was dizzy and their eyes were watering. At some point during this process they had reached between Lucas’ legs to grab his cock, giving it a few quick tugs with a twist at the end that made him gasp and see stars. Then they were angling it and his eyes rolled back in his head when they guided him into them, head falling onto their shoulder. They both waited a beat, letting Remy get used to the stretch—it burned at first, but now the ache was welcome, and they needed more. Remy bucked their hips experimentally and Lucas heard his breath hitch, gripping their waist so hard they would probably bruise later. “Lucas, you can go, I’m okay,” they whispered, voice strangled; blood shot straight to his dick at the sound of it and he groaned helplessly before beginning to move his hips. 

As he built up a rhythm, he suddenly felt it important to mention “Th-this is my first time, you know.” Like that would change anything. But it seemed like the most important thing in the world to say, because he trusted Remy enough for it to be with _them_. He wanted it to be with them. Yes, they were young, but they’d also nearly died half a dozen times and they needed a kinder sort of intimacy. They needed something to believe it. He believed in them. 

Lucas drilled into a spot that made them arc upward, vision going white. “Me-- _fuck_ , yes, there—me too. You feel so _fucking_ good, Lucas,” Remy replied, meeting his thrusts with gusto. They reached up to link their arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss; it was awkward while he shuddered and shifted to drive into them, but they wanted him to know that they understood, that they had been waiting, too. 

As he pumped into them wildly, he realized something that made him slow, eyes widening. “Wait--Rem, we need a condom! What was I _thinking_?” 

Annoyed that he had stopped, they humped their hips against him helpfully, trying to get him to start again. “I’m on the pill, it’s okay. We’ll buy some for next time, promise. I’m absolutely _not_ looking to get pregnant.” They smoothed their hands over his shoulders soothingly, offering him an encouraging smile, and were gratified when the tension bled from his posture. 

When he started up again, neither of them worried any longer, and it was perfect. 

\-- 

Sunlight streamed through the windows into their bedroom—in their haste, neither had remembered to close the window shades. Lucas wrinkled his nose and blinked a few times before he noticed an unfamiliar weight in his arms. He looked down at the head of white-blonde hair beneath him, recalling the events from yesterday as if through a haze. His friends had almost _died_. He had almost died with them. And Remy, brave, resilient Remy, they had almost died, too. They had almost become the host of the new Power, but instead they had come to his house, they had made love with him, they had held him when they cried, they had chosen _him_ despite knowing every bad thing he had ever done. 

Fondness flooded through him and his heart clenched painfully with the force of it. If this wasn’t what love felt like, Lucas wasn’t sure what was. 

He wondered if he had always loved them since they had been the small, precocious child who had met and befriended Mr. Red. He had looked up to them, that was for sure, and trusted them more than any kid should. 

As if feeling his gaze on them Remy stirred; they had curled into him, tucking their head under his chin in the night, and he wondered if they had always been such a cuddler or if he was just lucky. Lucas took the time to admire their stardust freckles and long nose, reveling in how peaceful they looked when they no longer had the weight of the world on their shoulders. Lucas kissed the top of their head affectionately, and as luck would have it, that woke them up. Sleepy hazel eyes inspected him, and then Remy burrowed into his arm, closing their eyes again. “Don’t we deserve at least a six-month hibernation after quite possibly saving the world? Don’t wake me up until it’s summer again.” 

That hit Lucas’ funny bone just right and he laughed loudly, body shaking, evidently hard enough that Remy groaned and rolled away from him so he wouldn’t wake them up. “That _does_ sound good about now,” he agreed, grinning. Remy didn’t reply, trying to get back to sleep, and he wrapped his arms around their middle, resting his chin on their shoulder. They smiled despite themselves. "Do you think they cancelled school today?” 

Remy resigned themselves to being awake and scowled. “They’d better not. We’re playin’ hooky today if they didn’t cancel it already. Homecoming got attacked by vine monsters and going to school would be dumb as ever-loving fuck.” Lucas laughed again, body shaking against theirs, and something in Remy’s stomach loosened. They smiled and leaned their head back against his chest. “No argument. Nobody would blame the president for calling in sick for just one day.” 

The idea made Lucas anxious, but he shook it away because he _deserved_ a day off. Lucas 2.0 would skip a day of school even if it killed him. “Yeah? And what would I tell them?” It was _adorable_ how grumpy Remy was in the morning. He could get used to listening to their irritated tangents. 

They considered his question. “Hm...’Dear school, I have passed away due to personal reasons and cannot come to class’--” Lucas busted out laughing and this time he set off Remy too. Remy covered their eyes to wipe tears of mirth from their face, quivering from barely suppressed giggles. 

“I am _not_ calling in dead,” Lucas said, though the mental image was still hysterical. 

“ _I’ll_ call you in, you just need to sit back and look pretty.” Remy detangled themselves from Lucas’ arms and walked over to their dress, fishing their phone out from the garment. Surprisingly it wasn’t dead let. Already they had dialed the number for the school—Lucas should not have called them on their bluff, he should have _known_ they would go through with it. He sat up swiftly, nerves twisting in his core, and tried to mouth ‘ _stop!’_ to Remy, but they were undeterred. “Hello, is this the attendance office? _Perfect._ This is Mrs. Thomas, Lucas’ mom? My son won’t be in for classes today, he’s de--” 

Lucas waved his arms desperately at them to get their attention, shaking his head. 

“--deposed?” Lucas wilted, relieved that they hadn’t said he was dead. “He’s not feeling well, unfortunately. Hopefully he’ll be able to attend classes after the weekend!” Somehow Remy had mastered the accent of his mother after only speaking to her once in ten years, Lucas noticed, impressed. A series of nods, smiles, and “mhms” later, and Remy had hung up, exhaling. Then they turned to fix him with a dirty look. “See? Wasn’t so hard. It would have been easier if you hadn’t interrupted.” 

“I thought you were going to tell them I was dead! I would have gotten in trouble!” he exclaimed, a little upset. 

“You’re already in trouble,” they reminded him, climbing back into his bed. “Besides,” they added, reaching out to ruffle his hair, “I won’t let you get into trouble anymore. We’ll have a clean record after today.” Lucas examined them and then inclined his head. He believed them. 

Truth be told, he was _grateful_ not to have to go to school. He could not deal with the students asking him questions, or with the teachers asking him about his focus pills. It was so much less stressful at home, so long as Remy was still there. Lucas leaned into their touch, softening. “Do you call yourself in sick often?” 

Remy shook their head ruefully. “No, they know my folks are abroad. They’d never call me in sick.” Apparently they were done talking because Remy leaned in and kissed him. They kissed for what felt like an hour but was likely only minutes before leaning back, cheeks pink. “Lucas?” He blinked back at them, still thinking about kissing. “Will you be my boyfriend? Publicly, I mean? Or do we not want to use labels for this?” 

Lucas blinked. “I--you—you want me to be your boyfriend? After everything?” It wouldn’t look great, having a boyfriend who was allegedly a drug addict. Or a boyfriend who would be inevitably denied from Princeton because of his record. 

But Remy apparently had other ideas, because they were nodding earnestly. “ _Yes_. More than anything.” 

He stared at them incredulously. Then he was beaming, happier than he could ever remember being, and laughed at himself. “Then...then yes, I will. I want to be. I want to take you out on proper dates and hold your hand in the hallway and all the stupid stuff from the movies.” He sniffed, eyes bright. 

“ _You_ have time to watch _movies_?” they asked, amused by their stupid joke. “I’m shocked.” 

“Ha, ha.” 

Any retort from them was swallowed by another kiss, and Remy cupped his face in a hand, moving into his lap. When they had sex again that morning, his parents had already left for work that day and there was nobody to be quiet for. 

Their healing had begun.


End file.
